This invention relates to a signal warning system and more particularly to automatic signal warning system capable of producing a signal to warn following vehicles of deceleration in excess of a predetermined rate.
Large numbers of automobiles commonly follow closely behind each other at high rates of speed on today's modern highways and expressways. If one automobile decelerates, brakes or backs up in an unexpected manner, the following cars often collide in a series of rear end chain reaction collisions. These chain reaction collisions result because drivers of the following cars fail to anticipate the decleration, stopping or backing up of an automobile several cars ahead in the line. By the time a first car immediately ahead of a second automobile begins to decelerate, the driver of a third car does not have insufficient time in which to react and stop his vehicle. Consequently, it is not unusual for a large number of cars to be involved in a series of rear end collisions which results in serious personal injuries and extensive property damage.
To employ warning systems on the rear of automobiles is the most common form of prior art used to solve the problem described above. The warning system lights warn a following driver that the car immediately ahead is slowing down or braking. However, the warning signal of a car further ahead is obscured by the cars immediately ahead of a following car and can not warn a following driver of a sudden slowdown or stop in the line of cars further ahead. Also, the signals of the warning systems are energized by the slightest pressure on a brake pedal. An over-reaction to the signal by following drivers results in an unnecessary amount of sudden breaking which lessens the effectiveness of the warning system as a warning of rapid deceleration. The effectiveness of the signal warning systen is still further reduced since the location and size of the light vary greatly from vehicle to vehicle, and oftentimes a tail light is used as well as a brake light.